Fron Zii
by reikat
Summary: A one-shot that takes place just before the Battle of Solitude where Eriah and Ulfric Stormcloak have a little chat. One-sided F!DBxUlfric


The Dragonborn, a Nord by the name of Eriah Quintence, stood on a cliff. The moons were in the sky along with the aurora. In the distance was the city of Solitude, the last stronghold of the Empire. Eriah was looking at it, the Masque of Clavicus Vile on her head. She was dressed in her Blades armor and on her back was a warhammer. Her arms were folded as she contemplated her role in the civil war and how she came to be here. She was also thinking about the morrow's battle to take the last fort before the city could attacked. "I thought you'd be here, Dragonborn." came a deep voice from behind. "Jarl Ulfric." Eriah replied, still keeping her eyes on Solitude. Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Eastmarch Hold, was the leader of this little rebellion. He came to stand beside her. "Want to tell me what's on your mind? Even with that helmet on, I can tell you have been doing some thinking." he said. Eriah sighed and reached up. She removed Clavicus's helmet, her reward for convincing him to take his conscience, Barbas, back. She shook her short brown hair out and set the helmet down. "Just been thinking about how I ended up here. Ever since I learned of my destiny as the Dragonborn, I did everything I could to stay out of this war of yours. I thought I was supposed to be impartial but after dealing with the Thalmor and seeing what they've done to my kinsmen, I couldn't just ignore it." she explained.

Ulfric looked at the young woman beside him. She was strong and always went her own way. It was hard to believe that she was meant to be executed along with him at Helgen. If not for Alduin's timely arrival, Skyrim would've lost the Dragonborn before she even knew of the destiny laid out for her. He remembered hearing the Greybeards' summons as it rocked throughout Skyrim. He had to wonder who the Dragonborn was. When Eriah arrived in Windhelm, he was surprised to see her again, even more so when he learned she was Dovahkiin. She did odd jobs around the city and even put an end to a string of murders. It was after that that she came before him and Galmor and asked to enlist in the Stormcloak army. He wasn't surprised to hear that she believed she was meant to be impartial. There hadn't been a Dragonborn in Skyrim for centuries and the title had given her the impression she wasn't supposed to take sides in any conflict. He wouldn't be surprised if the peace conference she arranged at High Hrothgar to deal with the dragon problem had changed her mind. General Tullius had insinuated that she favored the Stormcloaks during the talks. If she had joined to get back at him, it would only be natural. Eriah was a level-headed woman but it was plain deep down she never forgave the Empire for consigning her to the chopping block.

Eriah shifted on her feet. "Why else did you join the Stormcloaks? Aside from nearly getting beheaded and seeing how weak the Empire has grown as Thalmor puppets?" the jarl asked. Eriah let her eyes drop to the ground. "It was because of you." she replied. She felt Ulfric's eyes on her but she didn't meet his gaze at first. She took a deep breath before she did. "I knew the civil war was going on while living in Cyrodiil but it was far removed from me. I decided to come home to Skyrim because I thought the war wouldn't become as widespread as it did and because something deep inside told me my time in Cyrodiil was over. To tell you the truth, I expected the Empire to corner you somewhere and put you down relatively quickly. How wrong I was. I cross the border and fall into that ambush meant for you. I then wake up next to you in that cart and learn my fate was to die. When I saw you for the first time, I wasn't sure what to make of you. After escaping Helgen with Ralof's help, I was confused about where to go and what to do. Ralof took me to his sister's home and as I recovered from Alduin's attack, he told me why the Stormcloaks fight. The more I learned, the more I came to understand you. I realized that you were the kind of man I could follow if given the choice." she explained.

Ulfric wasn't sure but under the moons' light, he thought that Eriah's face was a little red. "I had made up my mind on joining the cause before heading to the Western Watchtower to take care of Mirmulnir. But when I slew him and absorbed his soul, that's when the Greybeards summoned me. I felt drawn to the Throat of the World and decided to see what they wanted before making my way to Windhelm. Somehow, after learning my destiny and getting wrapped up in it, I got it into my head that I wasn't supposed to take sides. So I avoided taking part until I finally had enough of seeing the stalemate between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. I never forgave them for putting me to death due to some preconceived notion I was affiliated with you." she finished. "So you joined us out of spite? Hardly a noble reason." Ulfric said, feeling slightly disappointed. "That's not it. True, a part of me did join out of spite but don't mistake that as my only reason. Even while I imposed neutrality on myself, I remembered this one truth. I believed in you, Ulfric. I believed in your cause, especially after seeing what the Thalmor have done. That said, I also believe that Skyrim is home for more than just Nords. It belongs to members of every race who call this place home, from Altmer to Khajiit. I hope that when this is over, you'll start bridging the gaps between us all, starting with Windhelm. I wasn't blind to the Dunmer and the Argonians living in relative squalor. The only reason I don't raise my voice in protest was because you clearly have no problem with a Dunmer owning farmland outside the city and who employs a Nord. That's a step in the right direction and I know this war has taken up all your time." Eriah explained.

She turned to the Jarl and impulsively set her hand on his chest, looking him straight in the eye. "Promise me that when this is all over, you'll improve things in Windhelm so that you can be an example to Nords everywhere. Skyrim is the Nordic homeland but we're not the only ones who have much to lose. I have friends from all races. I want them to thrive here as we have. Save this land for them as well." she said. Ulfric could see her eyes taking on a slight glow, as if the dragon souls within her were punctuating her point. Eriah was more than just a Nord woman. She was also Dovah. If he made Skyrim solely the home of the Nords, it would exclude her on that basis alone. Ulfric knew he wouldn't have made it this far without her at his side. "I cannot promise anything, Eriah, but I will do my best. You have to realize that even when we succeed in kicking the Empire out of Skyrim, we will had to deal with their Thalmor masters later. The Aldmeri Dominion won't give this up that easily. I'll do what I can for those in my city but it's up to them to decide whether or not they'll accept my attempts to bridge things." he said, reaching up and brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Eriah resisted the urge to lean into his touch. Over the long months of serving him and rising through the ranks, she had grown fond of Ulfric and soon realized she harbored feelings for him. However, he didn't look at her the same way so she contented herself with loving him from a distance. He was her Jarl, her commander, and, hopefully, her friend. Aside from the Greybeards, he was the only one she knew who could use the Thu'um. That made them kindred spirits if nothing more. Eriah could live without her affections returned. She was meant for a life of adventuring, dungeon-crawling, dragon-slaying, helping people, and whatever else being Dovahkiin entailed. Ulfric's path lay on the throne. He had the Jagged Crown, the support of many people, and the ambition needed to become Skyrim's High King. She fought for him so she could see his ambition realized. He fought so others didn't have to. It was the first thing she heard him speak of when she entered the Palace of the Kings for the first time and she carried that in her heart, making it her reason to harbor her feelings for the man. She let her hand fall away from his chest. Ulfric leaned down and picked up her helmet, handing it to her. "It's late, Eriah. You have a fort to take tomorrow and then I'll see you in Solitude for the final battle. We both need our rest." he said. Eriah gave him an encouraging smile. "I'll be there." she said, before he started walking away. She stayed where she was for a while longer while the rest of the Stormcloaks in the camp turned in. When she was sure everyone was asleep, Eriah stopped by Ulfric's tent and peeked in. The Bear was asleep. She smiled softly before doing the ties that held the flaps open. "Aal rah aak hi, Ulfric. Zu'u lokaal hi." she whispered before letting the tent close. She headed for her tent and pulled her armor off. She got into her bedroll and sleep soon came.


End file.
